1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer memory and storage devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns a system and a method for managing security of a memory or storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer memory device, also referred to as a storage device, is often used to store data for a host computing device. Typically, the host computer device includes an operating system for managing operation of the memory device. The operating system includes a file system for writing files to the memory device and reading files from the memory device.
In addition to writing files to the memory device and reading files from the memory device using the file system, the operating system may also manage security of the memory device using a device driver. The device driver allows the operating system to provide device specific commands to the memory device, usually through an interface, for managing security of the memory device. The device specific commands, however, are not uniform among memory devices. Consequently, generally, a unique device driver must be installed in the operating system for each type of memory device to be used by the host computing device, which requires administrator privileges in the operating system.
In light of the above, a need exists for managing security of a memory device without the need for administrator privileges in a host computing device. In addition, a need exists for managing security of a memory device without requiring a device driver specific to the memory device in a host computing device.